


i dont want apologies

by deaconwrites



Series: two hundred word prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, nbc hannibal - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconwrites/pseuds/deaconwrites
Summary: i don’t want ( apologies )i want you on your knees,  c h o k i n g  on your own bloodi want my name on your lips, begging:———–     forgive me, forgive me, forgive medo not tell me you are sorry – i will show you ’ sorry ’.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: two hundred word prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586386
Kudos: 8





	i dont want apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Hannibal and here I am [prompt credit at the end]

_“I don’t want apologies,”_ Will Graham stood over Hannibal Lecter’s body, holding a pistol to the older man’s forehead while he lay on the kitchen floor of his own home. So many pent up emotions, feelings, thoughts. Rage. Hannibal only looked up to him with pleading eyes. He didn’t say anything. Will was sick of it. Of him. He was tired of the cannibal’s games. _“I want you on your knees, choking on your own blood,”_ these words fell from Will’s lips with so much venom it made Hannibal shiver. Will could see that Hannibal wished to speak, but he knew the other knew better than to make such a mistake. Will's hands almost trembled, but from anger, not nervousness. The monster in front of him made him so angry. He wanted Hannibal to submit to him, _"I want my name on your lips, begging: forgive me, forgive me, forgive me,"_ he taunted, a small sneer spreading across his face. Will didn't doubt himself, as he was smart enough to know Hannibal would do anything Will asked of him. What a fool. The profiler cocked the pistol slowly, _"Do not tell me you are sorry -- I will show you sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> https://tomuse.tumblr.com/post/99464544481/i-dont-want-apologies-i-want-you-on


End file.
